Am I Good Enough?
by julius uy
Summary: When we are presented a task at first look seems to be too difficult for us, we usually step back and ask ourselves: Am I Good enough?


To those who are faint in heart, when we are presented a task at first look seems to be too difficult for us, we usually step back and ask ourselves: Am I Good enough? Indeed, each of us would live to the popular adage, "No one is perfect." Thus, at some point in our life we are held back by our own lack of courage.

When we are called to share the Gospel of Christ to our neighbors, most of us would have the same question running in our mind. "Am I Good enough?" I also lack the courage to speak up for my faith. In fear of stepping over my neighbor faith, and/or disappointing them, I considered remaining silent in my faith and have others share the Gospel to my neighbor.

Yet, time came when God sent me off to a Christian store. Like any bookworms, the moment I found myself in a bookstore, I am having an extremely hard time leaving the store without reading a book and/or taking one home with me. I walked around the store for about half an hour, opening several books and enjoying the pictures and contents of those carefully arranged handyworks of the church.

As I browsed along the lower stack of books, I found a couple of books dedicated to Pope John Paul II. Being a fan of the late pope, I flipped open some pages of the books right there... and one thing that really startled me upon reading it is his message to the people of God:

Do not be Afraid to be Saints!

Upon reading these words, I felt the compelling urge to share the Gospel. Indeed, why should I be afraid to be a saint? Everyone can be a saint only if they work for it. On top of that, I felt that being a saint is the final end of our journey here on earth. It's the last stop.

Our Bible reading for today is a very short verse from the First Epistle of St. Paul to the Church in Corinth.

_Nobody should seek his own good, but the good of others._

_1 Corinthians 10:24_

Dear friends, remember when Jesus came to this world to reveal the truth to our forefathers? In those times, He left an important message for us to remember.

_For even the Son of Man did not come to be served, but to serve, and to give his life as a ransom for many_

_Mark 10:45_

If we are truly eager to grow and be more and more like Jesus, we must always remember that in everything that we do, we must learn to be servants. We are here not to seek our own good, but our neighbors. Being like Jesus means being able to offer yourself as a gift to those who needs you. The poor is always with us. When I say poor, I am not only referring to the poor in terms of money... but also the poor in terms of character and spirit. They will always be with us... and so we should always be ready to help them whenever possible.

We are not here to ridicule our brothers. We are not here to find faults, but to help one another. When one is weak, let us be the first to go to them to make them strong. A Christian life teaches us to seek the good of our brothers. We don't need a reason to help someone. When God puts you before your neighbor who needs you, always remind yourself that God send him to you so that you will have an opportunity to do good.

Dear friends, we may want to miss all the opportunities this world can give us. But I tell you, never ever miss the opportunity to make God smile. Everyday, keep on praying that God will make you a better person. Keep your faith in Him, and go and bring blessing to your brothers and sisters.

Am I Good enough? Are you good enough? Yes! We are all good enough. In fact, we are more than enough. For God is with us. Are we good enough to share the Gospel of Christ? Of Course! Therefore, as you find the will... as God reveals more of His plans to you... my friends, Do not be afraid. Do not be afraid to be saints! Do not be afraid... but Go! Go and make disciples on all Nations. Baptizing them in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Teaching them all that Jesus has commanded... and surely, He will be with us till the end.

Matthew 28:19-20

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day that you have given us. Thank you for raising us up to be your good children. Give us the courage to spread your words to our friends. Remind us each day to remain in your love. Make us not afraid... make us not afraid to spread the Good News across all nations... and whenever we fear that we won't be capable of pulling off what your plans for us are, may we be reminded that we are more than enough... we are more than capable of pulling it off... for you are with us... till the end!

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with You.


End file.
